


[vid] The Book of Love

by starlady



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Embedded Video, Falling In Love, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: The book of love is long and boring/and written very long agoIt's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes/and things we're all too young to know
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[vid] The Book of Love

audio: The Magnetic Fields, "The Book of Love"

length: 2:42  
download: **[181MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wk9i1c6zvwscmlu/starlady_The%20Book%20of%20Love.mp4?dl=0)**

[ **Lyrics on AZ Lyrics** ](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/magneticfields/thebookoflove.html)

[ **Watch on YouTube** ](https://youtu.be/He7FJSj3-3g)

**Author's Note:**

> What is there to say that hasn't already been said about these two? They love each other, and that was the ineffable plan all along. I knew I had to vid them using a song from _69 Love Songs_ , and it didn't take too much relistening to decide it had to be this song. Many thanks to aria for the beta watching, and to the fandom and the creators, all of whom know why. ♥


End file.
